Technical Field
The present invention relates to a harness exterior protection member, which is suitable for use as an exterior member of a wire harness for vehicle, for example, and a wire harness using the same.
Related Art
A wire harness to be routed along a vehicle body panel of a vehicle is bent in a vertical direction and a lateral direction at each point of a routing path, and is routed in a three-dimensional posture. FIG. 3 illustrates a part of an example of such a wire harness, which is conventionally known (refer to JP 2014-75242 A, JP 2014-12771 A), to be routed in the vehicle body panel.
As illustrated in FIG. 3, a wire harness W/H to be routed in the vehicle body panel is routed while allowing a corrugated tube 1 and a flexible tube or the like (not illustrated) to be bent at each a bending point of a routing path, and is routed via a hard tube 2, a protector 3, and the like at a straight point of the routing path. Further, the respective exterior members 1 to 3 are fixed to the wire harness W/H by a tape T.